Incerteza
by MsArtheart
Summary: [CASSIOPÉIA x SIVIR][Longing series][Cass's PoV] Incerteza... Tão traiçoeira quanto a língua bifurca que ressoa o nome daquela que amas odiar.. *Yuri, F/F* AVISO: TW PARA UNHEALTHY RELATIONSHIP! .Oneshot & Songfic(kinda).


**_Obs: Este é o complemento da fic "Arrependimento"._**

 _ **Música tema: Ja Rule - Wonderful (feat. R. Kelly & Ashanti)**_

 ** _Enjoy!~_** [I came from the dirt what you want me to say / I'm at the top of the world and lifes a p.u.s.s.y buffet / And that's why I get m-i-a / Shut the game down so the bustas can't play!]

* * *

Ssssss...virrr...

...Tão gostoso e tão amargo pronunciar seu nome com essa nova língua minha... Sentir suas iniciais ressoando lentamente em minha garganta em um sinuoso e não menos perigoso deleite... Tal deleite que por muitos anos me foi concedido por você sem qualquer hesitação, e agora tão veemente negado... Não que eu não te culpe por hoje me repudiar, porque de fato **eu culpo**. Eu não sou conhecida por ter um coração piedoso... Eu não perdoo e muito menos esqueço. E lembro de todos os momentos que dividimos o prazer... Infelizmente não pelo mesmo _ponto de ignição_. Cada toque seu era movido por seu irracional _apreço_ pelo ouro que eu muito ostentei e não pelo prazer de se deitar _livremente_ com a duquesa Du Couteau em si -que de fato era um grande sinal de status se não de _honra-._ Muito pelo contrário, você me via como nada além de uma fácil fonte de minério dourado e no exato momento em que você ousou me tratar como igual _insignificante_ objeto, eu tive de te punir.

Mas você... Desde o Início eu deveria ter te visto como a arma á locação que você realmente é. Contudo, desde aquela época eu senti que você de longe era somente isso... Apesar de sua única e real ocupação é ser mercenária, eu quis mais do que você oferecia á venda e pelo preço certo- Não, pela _oferta adequada_ eu te arrematei, de um jeito que nenhum outro comprador arremataria. Você, de todos os escândalos providos para puro entretenimento, foi o mais prazeroso. Noxus pôde até te clamar como parte de seu arsenal. Mas era de notório conhecimento sua prestação de serviços aos Du Couteau... _A mim, mais especificamente._

E eu me impressionei pelo fato de mesmo que você tenha alguns anos vividos a mais além de ter ido a lugares que eu nem sequer ousaria por os pés, ainda existia muita coisa sobre o mundo que você não sabia... Ou não se importava. Provavelmente não se importava mesmo. Eu não deveria me surpreender... Quando te conheci, minha cara, só respondias pelo ouro e nada além. Apesar de você facilmente lidar com qualquer tipo de situação, ainda havia uma lição ou outra a aprender... Ao menos eu posso me orgulhar da utilidade que eu tive para você -mesmo você me negando isso com toda a sua teimosia-. Eu te ensinei que um grande salão também é um campo de batalha onde a principal arma é a fala. Te ensinei a barganhar com mais classe e precisão; a escolher o momento certo de dizer sim e a dizer não. Se hoje você tem o quíntuplo do que tinha antes de abandonar Noxus, você devia ser mais do que grata a mim.

 _E no pulsante momento em que a gratidão foi posta a prova..._

 _Recebi este novo corpo como pagamento._

Ao contrário do que te disse, eu não imigrei para Shurima para provar a minha deveras equivocada família o meu valor. Eu só disse aquilo para não te dar suspeitas ou elevar seu ego, afinal sou sua real senhora antes de tudo. Sendo assim, eu não mais poderia permitir que você vivesse apenas por seu ornamentado bumerangue e nada além... Sim. Eu tenho ciúmes de sua relíquia Shurimā, deste seu exagerado apreço por este pedaço de metal retorcido em jóias mais do que a mim. Não vou dizer que eu me arrependo por te apunhalar as costas com sua maior preciosidade e das coisas terem tomado o rumo que tomou. Tanto você quanto eu aprendemos uma valiosa lição aquele dia...

Lembrando este tempo em particular, muito ainda me surpreende a benevolência de Azir. Do fato de o Imperador das Areias me permitir respirar e ainda _rastejar_ livremente em território seu por direito; me auxiliar a montar minha pequena base em seu reino e ainda me prendar uma tumba para uso de meu bel prazer é uma coisa impressionante... Hmm... Me pergunto se ele sequer tem conhecimento do vasto passado que dividimos ou se apenas está sendo cortês por saber que sou a segunda herdeira de uma das forças militares mais temidas em Runeterra, fora minha posição absoluta como uma das cinco cidadãs mais influentes da nobreza noxiana... Suspeito que tudo isto seja apenas um genuíno agradecimento da parte de Azir, pois uma coisa ambas temos que admitir: Sem mim ele não teria sua preciosa ascensão dos Impérios e você sabe muito bem disso...

...Sssssivir...

Ahhhhhh, minha Sssssivirrrr... Da noite ao dia nosso passado foi _intoxicante_. Até mesmo agora, independente da necessidade de clamar seu nome enquanto percorro meu novo- hsss... Corpo... Exatamente como agora... A sensação é sempre a mesma. Deleite e nostalgia... E se me dessem a oportunidade de fazer tudo aquilo de novo, desde nosso primeiro contato oficial e _não oficial_ até minha transformação, eu não pensaria duas vezes... Às vezes me pego pensando se não seria isso uma forma amar... Nosso contrato passional foi tão turbulento... Ou será que isso apenas não passa de uma viciosa obsessão...? Tch... Eu realmente cheguei ao perigoso ápice de amar você, e não apenas me apeguei a traiçoeiro empodeiramento que exalas? Eu não somente cobicei o grande valor que você possui? Eventualmente minha mente busca respostas além do prazer que a nostalgia me provém... E as mesmas perguntas desafiam minha sanidade. As três malditas perguntas que ainda me roubam o sono toda noite...

 _Se não fosse as toneladas de ouro..._

 _Você me notaria?_

 _Responderia meus chamados?_

 _Você sequer me amaria?_

A única vez onde você me deu a certeza que eu precisava é a que mais dá combustível ao meu desejo de te possuir novamente... Você não mais servia Noxus, e milagrosamente minha Cidade-Estado havia desistido de querer sua cabeça cravada na haste de nossa bandeira. Você agora mais do que nunca clamava sua independência, e eu... Bem, eu ainda era a influente diplomata, a duquesa e cortesã noxiana -além das poucas pessoas que sempre te desejou viva para presenciar e usufruir de nossa glória- ...Enfim. Você tinha acabado de eliminar seu suposto Calcanhar de Aquiles, e veio pessoalmente à Noxus me contar seu feito. Eu dei um riso alto e vivo. Eu não consegui aguentar a ironia... Por todas as vezes das quais você teimosamente disse não ter nenhum tipo de inimigo em particular, naquela noite você me provou que não era totalmente _imparcial_ quanto achava ser. E você tinha atravessado Valoran inteira apenas para dividir seu alívio comigo. Sem contratos, regras ou negociações implícitas.

Aquela vez, apenas aquela memorável noite você dividiu sua vida comigo. Eu fiz questão de te mostrar meu lado humano em recompensa... E fomos duas amantes que fortemente se importava uma com a outra...

 _Amantes. Nada além._

 _...Ou foi o que imaginei..._

Até mesmo na hora em que fui amaldiçoada eu pude ver em seus olhos a mistura de mágoa, dor e preocupação. Até mesmo uma pontinha de _arrependimento_... Não tenho motivos para negar o quão esse olhar me partiu a alma... Mas... Se Noxus e os Du Couteau não ficassem acima de tudo... Tal qual você e sua maldita fixação pelo ouro... Eu também teria arrependimentos. O que não é o caso.

Ninguém em noxus -que dirá Runeterra inteira- faria as coisas que fiz, principalmente me logrando de métodos _acinzentados_ para garantir o sucesso de cada esquema meticulosamente planejado. Convenhamos, nemhum outro Noxiano não possui o coração que possuo. Nem uma descartável lasca sequer... Quaisquer ação que eu faça sempre foi e sempre será realizada em nome da família Du Couteau antes de qualquer outra coisa. E nos tempos mais difíceis para nós, principalmente na ausência de meu patriarca, eu quem mantive a grande casa Du Couteau em ordem. Katarina é muito boa em agir, mas uma decepção em negociar. Talon sempre foi e sempre será nosso cão de guarda- Oh, não entenda mal. Eu realmente o considero um irmão de sangue fiel ao nosso nome, mas sua posição hierárquica estava mais do que traçada desde o instante que papai o colocou em nossas vidas. Com muito esforço e _boas conexões_ eu consegui manter Noxus comendo na mão dos Du Couteau por longos anos. Todos acordos, todos os tratados, todas as trocas e alianças tecidas pela mais suave das palavras me trouxe à Shurima e, mais ainda, me trouxe até _você_.

Apesar do objetivo de desvendar a Tumba Proibida de Azir ter sido uma desgraça atrás da outra, eu não sinto uma _gota_ de arrependimento... Mesmo que a promessa de riqueza absoluta escondida nas profundezas de uma sala fechada e ornamentada tenha sido na verdade a soltura de um trio de aberrações obcecadas por vingança, eu-. Hnf... Eu admito que Xerath até que é um excelente estrategista, tirando o plano fracassado de usurpar o trono de Azir que o fez ser capturado na sua própria armadilha. Vou até me poupar de mencionar a velha briga entre os irmãos ascendidos, Nasus e Renekton -apesar das brigas sem fundamento ser um interessante espetáculo de se acompanhar, até-.

 _Por_ _outro lado, esta incerteza que não me deixa..._

Mesmo com os anos que passei estudando Shurima apenas para me sentir um pouco mais ligada a você e mais os outros aperfeiçoando minha técnica de combate antes de me recolher no Instituto da Guerra tendo a certeza absoluta de rever você, eu não consegui me desvencilhar da incerteza. Podes até rir com escárnio e talvez fazê-lo com razão, pois você é uma das raríssimas exceções em que eu me permito ser egoísta e agir conforme minhas mais infames e profundas vontades. Você é o segredo que eu nunca fiz a mínima questão de esconder. Meu estandarte, minha soberania absoluta disfarçada de uma regalia rebelde para os Du Couteau e, junto com o que eu disse até este exato momento, meu _crime confesso_.

Ainda assim eu me vanglorio em lembrar nosso reencontro no dito Instituto da Guerra. De como foi gratificante olhar diretamente nos teus olhos e notar o misto de ódio e repúdio declarados em cada piscar seu, de como posteriormente você só se dirigia a mim com insultos e ameaças e até mal dizia seu próprio salvador quando o mesmo me cumprimentava com genuína alegria. _Ah, as faíscas emanadas dessas puras esmeraldas..._ E mais gratificante ainda foi te deixar a flor da pele apenas com minha presença, sua mal disfarçada vontade de me partir ao meio da mais perversa forma possível... E eu particularmente ansiava por sua atitude vingativa. Uma pena você ter se reprimido por tanto tempo e ter posto suas furiosas mãos em mim somente dentro dos fantásticos Campos da Justiça... Tsc, tsc, tsc, provocações rasas te enfureciam facilmente, não? Te tratar com desdém e agir como se minha transformação e esta grande cicatriz marcando suas costas não fosse nada de mais... Fora que mencionar cobras, Noxus, Du Couteau, traição e Shurima na mesma sentença destravava seu gatilho instantaneamente. _Click._

Sorte a minha fogo amigo ser algo totalmente inexistente no Instituto da Guerra, pois quanto mais enfurecida, mais vitórias nossas quando aliadas... E mais derrotas suas quando inimigas. Independente de qual lado na hora do confronto, sua presença era e ainda é _instigante_. Ao menos conforme o tempo foi passando você foi se acostumando a idéia de respirar o mesmo ar que o meu novamente até o momento em que você não mais resistiu seus impulsos, e foi aí que dei meu _bote_. Te mostrei um mundo totalmente diferente de sensações. Nenhuma outra presa teve a reação que você teve, você foi... _Única_. Exatamente como eu desejava- _ansiava_ que fosse.

Até hoje não consigo me desvencilhar das lembranças toda vez que- ahhh... Sssseu toque grosseiro e presente, de quem desejava me transpassar, querendo me fazer sentir sua dor- meus gritos eram vividos e sôfregos... Seu prazer era me ver fraca, meu momento de maior vulnerabilidade... Você, com exceção de meus próprios irmãos, conhece minhas fraquezas até a _cauda_. Por tantas vezes você quis meu sangue e o arrancou à mordidas de minha boca. Você lambia o carmim escorrido de meus lábios até o pescoço e deixava marcas avermelhadas que durariam semanas. E você não usava lâminas, suas unhas já faziam o trabalho de perfurar minha carne e minha escama... Não sei se você percebia o efeito zero que elas faziam ali, ou se apenas estava sanando uma curiosidade. Mas sim percebi que tocar a pele dura e fria cintura abaixo te causava efeito. Apenas preferi não estragar sua... Diversão.

E eu de muito bom grado te permitia me devorar viva, porque que se eu deixasse você perceber que o efeito era justamente contrário do qual você queria causar em mim, decerto que você não mais o faria. Não invadirias meus aposentos e me atentaria a vida desejando que meu sofrimento compense o seu. Não me darias nomes vexatórios enquanto se aproximasse de mim à mãos e passos pesados. Não me puxarias as madeixas e me apertasse a garganta afim de me confiscar o ar e o que mais vil desejares fazer com meu corpo. Não tornarias essa agressividade rotina, não buscarias quase que desesperadamente ter minhas toxinas correndo livremente por suas veias pois o torpor te anestesia e te agita na mesma proporção.

Talvez só assim para você ser franca conosco e de uma vez por todas demonstrar que sou mais importante em sua vida do que gostarias de admitir... Não é mesmo, minha adorada Ssssivir...? Ou toda a euforia se esvaiu e você está exausta e profundamente arrependida por perpetuar este ciclo vicioso que em nada nos beneficia além da momentânea fração de liberdade para fazermos o que realmente desejamos fazer juntas? Você pode até ignorar e negar o quanto quiser, mas sua insistente e nada surpreendente presença de certa forma me faz ponderar o porquê de estarmos exatamente aqui sendo esse mal avassalador uma para a outra, principalmente depois de... Tudo... Mas... Só de farejar seu êxtase exalando por entre minhas presas e o deslizar sorrateiro de minha língua em seu colo me faz esquecer de qualquer pensamento que prevaleça em minha mente... Hnf... Acredito que ambas temos um vício em comum difícil de se _desintoxicar._

E chega a ser curioso se não piegas, pois mesmo com nosso desejo de devorar uma a outra até não sobrar uma única fagulha de sentido, a incômoda incerteza me prevalece...

Mas não se preocupe, minha cara Sssssssvir... Independente de tudo que já aconteceu e o que ainda está para acontecer, você será minha de bom grado novamente.

 ** _Fin~_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Pra quem leu e não se ligou: a Sivir estava mesmo esse tempo todo nos aposentos de Cassiopéia._**

 ** _E desculpa (ou disponha) pela fic ter ficado gigantesca, mané! (pelo menos nos meus padrões para fics-oneshots longas kakaka / em comparação com a fic Arrependimento que foi bem curta e grossa rçrç)_**

 ** _Eu necessitava 'dissecar' os sentimentos da Cass e entender a 'natureza' do relacionamento dela com a Sivir e só depois de quase quatro anos— pois é, QUATRO FÓQUIN ANOS ESCREVENDO ESSA BAGAÇA!- Eu senti que eu consegui dar voz aos anseios da filha mais nova da casa Du Couteau (Não que eu não tenha mais siviper pra escrever, mas esta songfic aqui baseada no Wonderful de Ja Rule ft Kelly & Ashanti tá mais que pronta)._**

 ** _Como eu shippo elas é claro que esse carai ficou romantizado meu amour (de um jeito bem creepy meets sexy mas né kkkk), mas eu sempre sempre seeeeeempre deixo claro quando o foco de uma determinada fic é sobre relacionamento abusivo, então peço carecidamente que não achem que esse tipo de relacionamento é bom, porque não é._**

 ** _É isto._**

 ** _English: Sorry fellas, there's no english translation for this fic due the long time I took to write it in my native language... Yet. We will see._**

 ** _(200815) (120717) (100218)_**


End file.
